


I've been working like a dog

by Drowse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has had a long day at work and Greg knows just what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been working like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Very smutty Mystrade, no shame. Hope you enjoy.

Mycroft Holmes trudged in after a long day at work, it wasn't very late but his job could take a lot out of you. Being the British government was very difficult, even for a genius. He was scared to think of how someone ordinary would do it. A goldfish running the British Government, that's a laugh. He smiled to himself at the thought.

 

His place was empty and quiet, something he was thankful for, since tonight he had a bit of a headache. He massaged his temples and sighed, closing the door behind him. He sat his brief case down and put his umbrella in the stand. His stomach growled. He needed to eat a little something, he hadn't eaten all day. But what he wanted more than anything was a shower. He sighed and retreated to the kitchen. He made himself a ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce and diet mayo, had to watch his figure. He wolfed the sandwich down in the most dignified way possible and gulped down a headache pill with a glass of water. He cleaned up his mess and went into his bathroom.

 

He carefully removed every piece of his clothing and set them aside neatly. He stood, naked in front of the mirror. He patted his stomach, dusted with freckles and auburn hair. He frowned at his reflection and turned to turn the shower on. He tested the water, getting it the exact temperature he liked and got in, closing the glass door behind him. Soon the room was filled with steam. He stood, eyes closed, letting the hot water wash over him, metaphorically cleansing him of all his duties. Only when the elder Holmes was at home could he be at ease. 

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, making sure all of it was wet. He lathered his hands with shampoo and scrubbed his hair. He rinsed and keeping his eyes closed, leaned against the shower wall letting the water fall over him. He must've been deep in thought because he was startled when two hands grabbed him by the hips. He spasmed, opening his eyes. "Woah, baby it's just me." a voice cooed. The voice belonged to none other than Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. "Take it easy." he added. Mycroft wiped the water from his eyes, looking at Greg. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Mycroft replied. "I noticed. Long day at work?" Greg asked. "Always." Mycroft nodded.

 

Greg wrapped his arms around the younger but taller man. "You okay?" he asked. "Yes darling, I'm fine." Mycroft answered. Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft's wet hair. "How was your day?" Mycroft asked. Greg shrugged. "The usual." he answered. He put his head under the water. Mycroft watched as he washed his hair. He then watched as Greg lathered a cloth with body wash and began to wash his chest. Smooth and tan, such a contrast to Mycroft's hairy, freckled and pale chest. Greg took the cloth and washed his chest as well. "Turn around." Greg said, Mycroft obeyed and he washed Mycroft's back and bottom. Mycroft then did the same to him, moving as slowly and delicately as he did.

 

Mycroft held his muscled arms and kissed him softly under the water. Greg ran his hands down Mycroft's stomach. The first few times he'd done that Mycroft had shyed away but now he was comfortable with him (and only him) doing it. "Are you ready to get out?" Greg asked. Mycroft nodded. They turned the shower off and grabbed their towels. They dried each other off before retreating to the bedroom. Mycroft fell back onto the bed, Greg on top of him. The two men kissed, bodies pressing together. Greg sucked on Mycroft's tongue, causing him to moan. 

 

Greg nipped his neck and kissed down his chest. Mycroft's cock was swollen and pressing between them, as Greg's was. Greg kissed all the way down to his pelvis, running his fingertips lightly over his hipbones. He went down and put his mouth on Mycroft's cock, sucking lazily. Mycroft gasped. He was so sensitive tonight. Greg ran his hands down Mycroft's thighs as he sucked. Mycroft moaned quietly. "Do you want to or are you too tired?" Greg asked, looking up at his boyfriend. "I want to. Make love to me Gregory." Mycroft answered in a hushed tone. Greg climbed back on top of his partner, kissing him all over. He put his hands between them, stroking both their cocks. 

 

"Let me taste you." Mycroft whispered. Greg nodded. They switched positions, Greg on his back and Mycroft in between his legs. Mycroft took the head of Greg's cock into his mouth and sucked. Greg moaned quietly. Mycroft began to take more, tasting his boyfriend's precum, licking and sucking. Greg bucked his hips a bit, thrusting his cock into Mycroft's mouth. Mycroft moved down to his balls, licking them. Greg moaned, that was his spot. He knew he wouldn't last very long with his lover's mouth on him. He pulled Mycroft up and kissed him. He rolled over on top of him, pinning his arms above his head and licking his pits, Mycroft responded with a hushed moan. 

 

He reached into the bedside table pulling out some lube and a condom, sitting it on the bed beside them. He kissed down Mycroft's body once again, this time going further down. He stuck a finger in between Mycroft's cheeks and rubbed his hole. He got down there laying on his stomach, resting Mycroft's legs on his back where he could still reach his entrance with his mouth. He slowly began to lick the pink opening of his lover. Mycroft gasped as Greg's tongue went in and out of him slowly, teasing him, opening him up. "You taste so good." announced Greg. Mycroft moaned and watched his cock leaked on his stomach. Greg's own cock was a little leaky, pressed up against the mattress. 

 

Hearing Mycroft's moans made his cock jump with excitement. Mycroft wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it. "Feel good, love?" Greg asked. "Yes Gregory, don't stop." Mycroft whined in response. Greg smiled and went back to eating his boyfriend out. He licked slowly, letting Mycroft enjoy his tongue. He stared up at his lover, who had his eyes clenched shut, jerking his cock slowly with his mouth open, panting. "You think you're ready for some fingers?" Greg asked. Mycroft nodded, his eyes half shut in ecstasy. 

 

Greg moved back up, kissing him. He lubed his fingers and rubbed the lube on Mycroft's hole. He slowly stuck 2 fingers inside, pumping them in and out. Mycroft's tight hole didn't want to take his fingers, which is precisely why he did that. He wanted him to be as open as possible so his cock wouldn't hurt him so much. Mycroft winced, squeezing his eyes shut. He was tight and needed this sort of preparation. "Just relax. That's it, open up for me, baby." Greg cooed. Mycroft exhaled sharply and relaxed his hole, letting Greg's fingers slip in and out almost effortlessly. "I think you're ready." Greg mumbled to himself. He took his fingers out. He ran his hands down Mycroft's body. He didn't want to take his hands off him.

 

He grabbed the condom, unwrapped it, gave himself a quick stroke and put it on. He lubed himself then Mycroft. He pressed himself at Mycroft's entrance and slowly pressed himself inside. Mycroft gasped. "It's so big, baby." Greg just kissed him. He knew he wasn't that big, a little over average but again Mycroft was tight and it didn't hurt to stroke Greg's ago. He let him get used to his girth before thrusting even a little. Mycroft looked up at Greg and nodded, giving him the OK to start thrusting. Greg thrusted very slowly into him. Mycroft whimpered. "What?" Greg asked, afraid he'd hurt him. "You've already found it." Mycroft replied. "Won't be long now." Greg stated, leaning down to kiss him.

 

Greg established a slowly, steady rhythm. Mycroft threw his hands above his head, moaning barely above a whisper. Greg kissed the underside of his arms. "My sweet, gorgeous man." Greg stated, still thrusting. Mycroft moaned louder than before. "That's it, baby. Feel me thrusting in and out of you?" Greg buried his face into Mycroft's sweaty neck, kissing it. Mycroft held the back of his head, moaning and panting softly. "You feel so good, ah." Mycroft moaned into Greg's ear. Greg's thrusts began to go deeper, really hitting Mycroft's spot. He grabbed his cock, stroking himself to match Greg's thrusts. "You're so beautiful, Mye." Greg cupped his face, kissing him and slipping his tongue in his mouth. 

 

Mycroft knew he wouldn't last long as soon as Greg entered him. "I'm close." Mycroft announced, moaning. "Me too." Greg agreed. He sped up his thrusts a little, still thrusting deep into his lover. Mycroft bucked back on Greg's cock a little. "I'm cumming." he announced, speeding up his strokes. "Yeah, come on baby, do it." Greg coached. "Oh god!" he exclaimed. Semen started shooting out of him onto his stomach and chest. "Gregory!" he screamed when he reached climaxed. His ass muscles clenched around Greg's cock, sending him into orgasm. "Mye, I'm gonna... I'm gonna shoot." he groaned. With one final thrust, he came. "Oh God!!" he yelled. He collapsed on top of Mycroft, both of which were riding out their orgasms, sweaty and panting.

 

They lay there for a moment, motionless. Greg slipped out of Mycroft and lay beside him. He wiped Mycroft down with a tissue, slipped his condom off and discarded both of them in the bin. Greg wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him softly. "That was amazing." he said. Mycroft nodded in agreement. He pulled Mycroft close to his chest. "I love you." he stated. "I love you too, Gregory." Mycroft replied. Both men closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
